


Fragmented

by DummyBun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe - Fairyfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Frisk is a sweetheart who cannot catch a break, Rating will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DummyBun/pseuds/DummyBun
Summary: Once upon a time, monsters and humans ruled over Earth in peace. One day, war broke out between the two races and after a long battle, humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters Underground with a magic spell……but, you already know this story.Frisk falls into an enchanted kingdom which, at first, seems to be taken from a fairytale book. However, as she soon learns, most fables have a grim story: everything is taking a turn to the worst, and it’s up to Frisk to determine the end of the tale.Nothing is beyond consequences. In Fairyfell, SAVE points cannot restore one’s health. The future is shrouded in fog and there is there is a death count looming above, heavily influencing each and every decision taken.Nothing is what is seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you for @fullblacklight, a brilliant artist and a dear friend, who helped out more than I could have possibly asked for with this chapter and many others to come.  
> A great thank you also for my very dear @anorha-nono, who, together with fullblacklight, had been there from the very start and contributed so much to the AU while it was still at its very buds.
> 
> And of course, thank you, dear readers, for your interest in the story. I hope I won't disappoint you.
> 
> Much love.

**Prologue**

**A Tale of Two Princes**

_Once upon a time, monsters and humans ruled over Earth in peace. One day, war broke out between the two races and after a long battle, humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters Underground with a magic spell – –_

_For a while, the monsters did what they could to accommodate themselves to their new lives. They built towns, had families and lived on much as they always did, clinging to the reverie that one day, the humans would see the fault of their ways and release them from their prison._

_The good king relished that. He could not bear seeing his people suffer, and did everything that had been in his power to keep the flame of their faith, burning. He promised that however long they had to wait, they would see the sun and stars and live amidst the humans in harmony. He spoke of a being he often saw in his dreams, a saviour who had seen the surface that shall descent into the Underground and break the malicious spell._

_And a being did descend the Underground._

_Their name was Chara._

_The entire Underground felt something about the humans’ ancient spell fluctuating, when the child plunged. Curiously, it remained intact… Hope had afresh started to bloom in every monster’s soul._

_The prince was the first to find the fallen human, staggered between life and death. The prince ushered the human to his home, where the king and queen attended their miseries. They welcomed the human as one of their own – a royal prince, an heir to the throne, a beloved child._

_As the rumour circulated across the Underground, the whole kingdom swept with elation. The king’s prophecy had come true. Their saviour arrived; they are all to be finally free comes the right time. They loved the human – genuinely, wholeheartedly – as only monsters could. And the human loved them, as only a child was capable of._

_The years went by and the monsters have all watched their ‘angel’ growing up. More than their freedom finally seeming to be at hand, they were enamoured with the new prince and the reclaimed credence they gave monsters in humanity._ Their kind _, the monsters thought,_ must have changed; had humans been the same they were when locking us, Chara would have never been the way they were _._

_Immense anguish veiled upon the Underground when the human fell ill. On their death bed, they only had one wish – to see the bloom of anemones that spread as a fiery carpet all over the fields of their hometown. And although they held onto life, they perished before that wish could ever be granted._

_In his sorrow, the prince absorbed the human’s soul. A quiver went through the Underground did the prince take his lifeless sibling into his arms and through the Barrier. There, under the brightness of the stars that leading his way, the prince marched to the human village, and upon the soft bed of flowers, entreated to grant the human their last rest._

_The first voice to herald the monster’s unwelcomed appearance, pierced through the silence of the night. More and more lights flickered at windowsills, followed by horrified gazes peering out._

_The humans’ first frightened faces, turned crazed and melted together r into an angry mob that relentlessly struck the prince repeatedly, in blind vengeance for what they thought he did to one of their own. In his last strength, the prince again gathered the cold cadaver of his friend into his arms and retreated._

_That time, when the prince crossed through the Barrier, something about its sinister magic shattered. Albeit staying very much unscathed and steadfast as hindrance, its dire residue snapped into thousands of tiny fractures._

_Being so close, two of those splinters each cleaved into the king and queen’s eyes as they watched the face of their son dissolved with the wind, did he surrendered to his wounds. With the prince’s dust, the fragments, too, had borne across the land._

_It happened slowly. Simply. As time went by._

_Those who felt an itch in their eyes that day and on, were soon to find nothing was what it used to be: the Underground, once a small yet a cosy home, became suffocating; the formerly friendly faces of neighbours and friends were ugly and mean. There was no hope remaining. There was no ‘angel’; nothing. No one who could save the monsters from their punishment._

_All that left, was despair._

_The past cordial king couldn’t to his agony. He withdrew into his chambers. His long bygone alluring garden, his pride and joy, withered into sharp thorns that blockaded the castle, locking him in. Some said he wilted to madness; others said, he could not stand the loneliness after the queen too had disappeared._

_In his absence, the dominion languished:  with no leader to guide and teach them right and wrong, and the nefarious magic prickling at their eyes, the Underground sundered into chaos._

_Neighbours turned against neighbours. Friends would stab each other’s backs. The prosperous through adversities kingdom the Underground used to be, became everything the humans strove to make out of it._

_A fragment of that lost… vagary, returned six more times. Six humans had tumbled Underground after Chara. They all met the same end._

_Each human unknowingly thwarted the revolting magic sealing the Barrier further, shaking it. Not a single soul escaped the malignant segments perforating inside them, turning everything depraved and grotesque._

_With the seventh human to fall, the heinous magic stored within the Barrier had completely dispersed. Delicate shreds, carried all across the Underground by gusts of wind, spared not a single soul. Lucky were those who only had a whit piercing their sight, for they still had sense in them. Those who had one stabbing their hearts – there was no redeem for them._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter under revision and will be re-uploaded as soon as possible. Please forgive the inconvenience.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter under revision and will be re-uploaded as soon as possible. Please forgive the inconvenience.

**Author's Note:**

> Original concept and story of Fairyfell by @dummybun and @notsoclosetnerd. You can find our official blog at http://fairyfell.tumblr.com/
> 
> Original concept of Underfell by @doomyz.  
> Undertale by Toby Fox. Thank you for creating this wonderful adventure.


End file.
